This invention relates to filters and particularly pressure filters of the type that include a vessel or casing in which is removably suspended a filter element, for example, a cylindrical perforated or woven wire side wall and a bottom wall, with or without a filter bag or a filter cartridge disposed therein, the vessel having a cover-closed upper end for insertion and removal of the filter element, and having a fluid inlet and an outlet at the upper and lower end portions, respectively.
Filters of this general type are exemplified by several patents among which are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,392; 3,774,769 and 948,993. While these prior art filters serve well in filtering fluids especially liquids they are either complicated in construction, including many complex parts, or they are too expensive, or they are too difficult to assemble and disassemble especially when it is desired to clean or replace the filter elements.